<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schrödinger’s Cat by simonsays127</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018631">Schrödinger’s Cat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsays127/pseuds/simonsays127'>simonsays127</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Valentine's Day, hyejoo hates love, hyunjin is tired of being so pretty, they don’t know it yet but they love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsays127/pseuds/simonsays127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine’s day means absolutely nothing to Son Hyejoo. Kim Hyunjin is plain tired of the amount of valentines she gets. So when two love letters find their way into the girls’ lockers, they team up to let their admirers down easily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hyunjin/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not Interested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me? writing two chapters of something without fully regretting it? quarantine really is getting to me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s February 14th. The date means absolutely nothing. It’s not a holiday. Not a birthday. It has no significant meaning. Just another day in the long list of days that spand the calendar.</p><p>“HAPPY VALENTINE’S DAY, HYE!”</p><p>So it was valentine’s day. Big deal.</p><p>“Thanks, Yerim.”</p><p>So what everyone else is excited? It’s not like Hyejoo has anyone special to spend the day with. She also doesn’t expect any gifts from anyone. So, she really has no reason to like this holiday. Plus, the couples at school use it as an excuse to make out in the hallways or hold hands. As sweet as the gestures are to everyone, it repulses Hyejoo more than anything.</p><p>“So, any plans today? I mean, besides staying home.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Hyejoo pushed past her friend. She wasn’t up for conversations in the hallway. Especially when there were couples everywhere, practically sucking the souls out of each other.</p><p>“Then you should come over! We could be single together~”</p><p>Yerim was a good person. Honest, smart, brave, even a little funny. She was a good friend, really. But, on days like these, where Hyejoo is extra miserable, she prefers the comfort of herself. Silence and all that. As unusual as it was, Hyejoo just couldn’t bare someone trying to cheer her up when she was clearly in a mood.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m going to pass on that.”</p><p>Yerim frowned. Though it was a typical response from Hyejoo.</p><p>“Why~” Yerim whined.</p><p>“Me and my pc have a date tonight. You know, road to challenger.”</p><p>Hyejoo couldn’t care about relationships. It would be nice to have one but she was content with one as well. Besides, if she hit challenger 5 tonight, then this valentine’s day wouldn’t completely suck.</p><p>“You’re such a loser sometimes,” Yerim huffed. She was clearly unamused by Hyejoo’s decision. “You would really rather play a shitty game then hang out with me? You’re best, most amazing, friend?”</p><p>“Yup,” Hyejoo responded dryly. She didn’t want to sound like an ass but she really would rather a good game of league then watch cheesy rom coms in Yerim’s room.</p><p>Yerim continued to pester Hyejoo about her choice of activities while they walked to her locker. She wouldn’t shut up so Hyejoo began zoning her out. As much as she loved Yerim, she could admit that the girl was too much sometimes. Especially for a low energy person such as herself.</p><p>“So then, I’m both her girlfriend and not her girlfriend if I never open up her text. Boom, schrödinger’s cat.”</p><p>“What are you on about?” Hyejoo asked, inputting her locker combination.</p><p>“Were you not listening?” Hyejoo shook her head, causing Yerim to let out a sigh. “I was saying that if I ask out my crush and never open the message she sends me afterwards, then, technically, I’m her girlfriend.”</p><p>“That’s stupid.”</p><p>“It’s not!”</p><p>She slammed the locker door open and just then, a little paper flitted out.</p><p>The paper was no bigger than her palm. It looked like an index card but the texture felt more like a cut sheet of loose leaf. It was poorly made which probably meant it was made last minute.</p><p>“Oh! Is that a little letter of love?” Yerim teased.</p><p>Hyejoo scratched the back of her neck. A habit she had when she was confused “Let’s find out.”</p><p>Dear Son Hyejoo,</p><p>Hello :3 You probably don’t know me well or maybe you don’t know me at all. I don’t know what it is about you but you have this sort of allure. Maybe it’s the triangular lips or your puffy cheeks. I think it’s both. Oh! Also your personality. That’s cute too :). Well, I hope this isn’t weird. It’s valentine’s day so I thought I’d finally fine the courage to talk to you. You probably have a thousand more letters but I hope you find mine. Hehe, I love you (At least I think so!) so please talk to me! We have chemistry together.</p><p>See you then,<br/>
Park Chaewon</p><p>Yerim spat out her water (when did she get that?) at the last line.</p><p>“Park Chaewon!?”</p><p>“I guess so... Why?”</p><p>Yerim almost fainted. It seemed this Chaewon was someone famous or something.</p><p>“She’s the most popular cheerleader at school! Hyejoo, a popular girl likes you!”</p><p>Hyejoo read over the letter. She had a hard time believing that someone who was so ‘popular’ would find her appealing.</p><p>“That’s cool.”</p><p>She stuffed the letter in her pocket, reaching into her locker to grab her books. Did she care about some popular girl liking her? No. Absolutely not. Sure she was surprised but she didn’t give a single fuck that someone popular liked her.</p><p>“That’s cool?!”</p><p>“Yup,” Hyejoo said, popping the p.</p><p>“God, you are weird!”</p><p>The first bell rang which meant Hyejoo had to get to her class. She thanked god that she had chemistry last period so she wouldn’t run into Chaewon for a least 5 hours. It would be awkward if the girl tried to talk to her or ask if she got the letter.</p><p>“Well, see you later, Yerim. Hope I’m not as weird by the time lunch rolls around.”</p><p>With that, Hyejoo sent off towards her geometry classroom. What a way to start off her day.</p><p>++</p><p>“Kim Hyunjin!”</p><p>It was the seventh time in ten minutes that someone called her name. Seven times in ten minutes. Being hot was the worst sometimes. Especially on a holiday such as valentine’s day. A holiday where everyone thinks they have a shot with an all star because no one could possibly reject someone on valentine’s day. Especially in the middle of a crowd.</p><p>“Kim Hyunjin, please go out with me.”</p><p>Hyunjin turned around, looking at the pathetic man in front of her. Not only had he had the audacity to ask her out but he also had the audacity to be a man.</p><p>“No. Stop asking me out.”</p><p>The boy looked so distraught. It’s almost like he thought being rejected on valentine’s day was nonexistent. </p><p>“Give me a chance! I’m a good guy. I swear!”</p><p>Hyunjin felt the need to bang her head on a hard surface. Maybe she’d get another concussion and have an excuse to not listen to another boy say something stupid.</p><p>“No,” Hyunjin growled. She was frustrated and frustration always comes out as anger. “Fuck off.”</p><p>The boy glared at Hyunjin now, completely flipping his facial expression. No longer was he a kicked puppy. He was now a pathetic caged tiger who thinks he could intimidate using his eyes. Oh how wrong he was.</p><p>“Fuck you, evil bitch.”</p><p>Hyunjin shrugged. “Cool.” She walked off, heading towards her locker and avoiding all looks that were aimed her way.</p><p>While on her walk to her locker, she bumped into her friend, Im Yeojin. She and her other friend, Jeon Heejin, were the only people who have successfully interacted with Hyunjin. She thinks it’s because they don’t flirt with her while her friends think it’s because they buy her food. Both answers are correct in their own fashion.</p><p>“So, how’s today going?”</p><p>“Horrible. Thanks for asking, though.”</p><p>Yeojin nodded. “Too many confessions?”</p><p>“Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>The younger laughed. She was aware of Hyunjin’s good looks, as everyone was, and always joked about how many confessions she gets. Once, Heejin called Hyunjin a church for a day since they get about the same amount of confessions. It was pretty funny up until Hyunjin punched Heejin in the chest. She knocked the wind out of her and everything.</p><p>“Any good ones? I bet it’s just men.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. One girl and six men. I’m keeping count until the end of the day.”</p><p>“You’ll have to keep me updated then, Hyun.”</p><p>Hyunjin focused on putting in her locker combination, going silent for a couple of minutes before responding. “Of course, Jinnie. As long as you finally tell me about that girl you like.”</p><p>“Playing dirty, Hyun? I can’t believe you.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s locker opened up after a minute of prying. It usually got jammed because of Hyunjin’s sports bag but today it was something different. A lone piece of stationary was caught between the door and where it closed. It was a dark pink sheet of paper with tiny drawings along the side. The person who wrote it must’ve put a lot of effort into it.</p><p>“Wow. A letter. This has to be a girl then.”</p><p>Hyunjin laughed. “Maybe! I mean some men are literate so let’s see.”</p><p>Dear Kim Hyunjin,</p><p>My name is Jeon Heejin but you know me as your best friend. It should be no surprise that I’m writing you this letter. After all, I have loved you from the moment we became friends in the first grade. It just took me awhile to figure out my feelings I guess. I hope this doesn’t change our friendship. If you don’t like me then that’s fine but please don’t let it ruin me and you. No matter what, you’re still my best friend. Though, I hope you know I will be avoiding you all day since I wrote this.</p><p>Sorry for my feelings,</p><p>Heekie &lt;3</p><p>“Wow.”</p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes were open in shock. Heejin liked her. What a fucking moment.</p><p>“I can’t believe Heejin likes you,” Yeojin said. She was breathless as she spoke. She couldn’t believe her friend’s feelings either.</p><p>“What do I even say?”</p><p>“I don’t know dude. That’s something I never thought I’d see.”</p><p>The pair looked at their other friends note. It was such a weird sheet of paper. Not because of it’s contents but because of who wrote it. It just didn’t seem real.</p><p>“I have to talk to her...”</p><p>“Duh.”</p><p>“Ok now is not the time for that.”</p><p>Hyunjin folded the paper neatly before gently putting it into her pocket. She didn’t really know what to think. Did she like Heejin too? She didn’t think so but maybe she did and she just doesn’t know what love feels like. Who even knows?</p><p>“Ah the bell’s about to ring. I’ll catch you at lunch,” Yeojin said, adjusting her bag on her shoulders. “Bye, Kim.”</p><p>Hyunjin waved. “See ya, Im.”</p><p>As soon as Yeojin left, the bell rang. Hyunjin quickly scattered to grab her books from her locker before or slamming it shut and racing towards her first class of the day.</p><p>History was going to be fun today. Especially since she had something to think about other than Ms. Paul’s drawls about politics.</p><p>++</p><p>“So then I locked the door and the girl started screaming so loud that the principal thought someone died!”</p><p>Hyejoo sighed. She needed better friends.</p><p>“So that’s why you have lunch detention?”</p><p>“Yes! But don’t worry! I have Yeojin in here with me so I have company~”</p><p>“Who will I sit with then, dumbass?”</p><p>“I don’t know! Make a new friend or something...”</p><p>Hyejoo hung up. Yerim was insufferable at times. Like the time she hung up a minion’s piñata at Hyejoo’s 10th birthday party. Hyejoo was incredibly scared of minions so imagine her reaction when she lifted the blindfold and saw one right in front of her.</p><p>While she walked down the isle in between tables, she scouted each one. She needed a good place to sit where she won’t have to have a discussion and she could just text Yerim the whole period. Maybe she could even annoy Heejin a little and ask how it went with Hyunjin.</p><p>Speaking of which, Hyejoo noticed her friend’s crush sitting alone, staring off into space. Hyejoo figured that was her best bet as she at least kinda knew Hyunjin. Well, just what Heejin told her.</p><p>“Hey, mind if I sit here?”</p><p>Hyunjin looked up from her intense stare at the linoleum tiles. She made eye contact with someone who she had barely ever seen and was curious as to why the girl wanted to sit near her. Maybe they had a class together or the girl was here to confess but at the moment, that didn’t matter. Hyunjin could use a friend especially since Yeojin had detention for a prank and Heejin had been too much of a coward to approach her.</p><p>“Nah. Sit down or whatever.”</p><p>Hyejoo smiled and took the sit adjacent from Hyunjin’s. She thought it would make them look more buddy buddy and less awkward silence.</p><p>While Hyejoo took her seat, placing her bag next to her, a call came through on her phone. She assumed it was Yerim so she groaned internally. She wasn’t expecting Heejin’s contact to pop up.</p><p>“Heej?”</p><p>Hyunjin’s ears immediately perked up.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p>“Where are you sitting right now? I’m trying to avoid Hyunjin and you and Yerim are not in your normal area.”</p><p>Hyejoo sighed.</p><p>“Yerim is in detention for pulling a prank with Yeojin. I’m sitting with Hyunjin, aka the person you are avoiding, so I suggest you find somewhere else to sit unless you just stop avoiding Hyunjin.”</p><p>Heejin laughed from the other side. “Me? Stop avoiding Hyunjin after confessing? No, I don’t think I will.”</p><p>“Ok, more Hyunjin for me then. I might just still your woman.”</p><p>Hyunjin snorted but covered it up quickly with a cough. Hyejoo shouldn’t know she’s peeping in on the conversation.</p><p>“Whatever, Hye. I’m going to sit with the cheerleaders since Chaewon actually entertains my thoughts of a healthy relationship with Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Well maybe if you stopped being a coward and talked to Hyunjin about your so called confession, you’d have that.”</p><p>Hyejoo hung up and shot a nasty glare at Heejin from across the lunchroom. Heejin noticed it and rolled her eyes. Hyejoo watched as Heejin sat down with the cheerleaders. While she was glaring at her friend, a blonde cheerleader raised from her seat and met Hyejoo’s eyes. She began walking over to Hyejoo who was confused as ever.</p><p>“Son Hyejoo!” A small, 10pt font esc voice called.</p><p>“Hi?”</p><p>“I’m Park Chaewon!”</p><p>The gears and Hyejoo’s head started moving causing Hyejoo to have a realization. This was going to be bad.</p><p>“Did you get my letter?” Chaewon asked.</p><p>Ok, so she was attractive. But, Hyejoo barely knew her! She knew more about Hyunjin then she knew about Chaewon. Still, Chaewon liked her. It was so strange.</p><p>Despite it’s oddity, Hyejoo didn’t feel the same way. She had to put it down before Chaewon got false hopes of being in a relationship with Hyejoo.</p><p>“Yeah, I got it.”</p><p>Hyejoo had to think fast. How would she dodge this one?</p><p>“Ah, hehe... What do you think?”</p><p>An idea culminated in her head right there and then. A genius idea at that. One that would surely get Chaewon away from Hyejoo.</p><p>“I’m sorry but we can’t date. I have someone already.”</p><p>She thought back to Yerim’s earlier words. The schrödinger’s cat. Technically, if Hyejoo said she had a girlfriend and no one knows who said girlfriend is, then no one can confirm or deny her relationship status. She was both taken and single as there was no way to prove or disprove her claim.</p><p>Hyejoo smiled. She’d have to thank Yerim later.</p><p>“Really?” Chaewon pouted. “Who is it?”</p><p>“She’s not out yet. Sorry.”</p><p>Chaewon brushed it off. “Don’t worry about that! I hope she finds a way to come out one day! She has my support.”</p><p>Hyejoo nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p>With that, Chaewon skipped away. She didn’t seem too heartbroken which left Hyejoo feeling satisfied. A crisis was averted.</p><p>“Wow. That was pretty slick.”</p><p>Hyejoo looked to Hyunjin who was looking at her with awestruck eyes. She must’ve knew Hyejoo was bluffing. Otherwise, her surprised wouldn’t make much sense.</p><p>“How’d you even do that so smoothly?”</p><p>“I’m a good liar. Plus, my friend brought up this paradox earlier. Schrödinger’s cat, you know? So I incorporated her ideas into my lies.”</p><p>Hyunjin smirked deviously. “That’s smart, Hyejoo. Might steal it from you.”</p><p>“Go ahead. I know you wanna let Heejin down easy.”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s just, I don’t feel it, you know?”</p><p>Hyejoo nodded. “I get it. My best friend Yerim confessed to me in my freshman year and I had to let her down easy by telling her my mom said I couldn’t date anyone until 16.”</p><p>“Also a nice one.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m pretty good at getting girls off my back.”</p><p>At that moment, Hyunjin had an idea. With Hyejoo’s brilliance and her natural charm, Hyunjin could easily stop being an ass to get people away and just use her charms instead.</p><p>“This is going to sound weird but I need you to be my fake girlfriend for today.”</p><p>Hyejoo nodded. “For how much?”</p><p>“I’ll give you all the chocolates and candies I get from my valentine’s.”</p><p>“And teddy bears?”</p><p>Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. “Wha- I guess?”</p><p>“Ok,” Hyejoo smirked, extending her hand. “Deal.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>With no evidence that disproves or proves the realness of Hyunjin and Hyejoo’s relationship, they were both girlfriends and not girlfriends. No one would know any better that they were just friends. Well, maybe Yerim but everyone else was fair game.</p><p>Now this was a valentine’s day Hyejoo and Hyunjin were interested in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>part 2 out tomorrow since i already wrote it ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Valentine Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i wrote this instead of doing school work because fuck that. online school can suck my ass cuz i cannot do three long ass assignments in a week</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re dating Kim Hyunjin?!” Yerim squealed.</p><p>Hyejoo always regretted telling her best friend news. It’s almost like she always wanted the whole world to know or something.</p><p>“Ok so clearly you weren’t listening to me. Like, at all.”</p><p>“What? Of course I was! You just said you and-“</p><p>Hyejoo placed her hand over Yerim’s mouth. She really couldn’t stand her sometimes.</p><p>“Let’s not tell the whole world.” Yerim licked Hyejoo’s hand, making her pull away instantly. “Um, anyway... Hyunjin and I aren’t really dating. She saw me pull a classic ‘I have a gf already’ move so she wanted to pretend we were in a relationship.”</p><p>Yerim tilted her head. “So you’re betraying Heejin for her crush?”</p><p>“What? No! I’m not betraying anyone! Hyunjin just doesn’t feel the same as Heejin does.”</p><p>“So you betrayed her?”</p><p>“Bye.”</p><p>The girl raised her hand which prompted Yerim to pull it down dramatically. The teacher, Mrs. Jung, watched the whole interaction and was amused to say the least. Yerim and Hyejoo were kinda of the class odd balls.</p><p>“No, I’m going to the bathroom before you drive me insane.” Hyejoo tugged her arm away from Yerim’s hold.</p><p>“Hyejoo~ We have to do our work. Come on!”</p><p>She groaned, picking her paper back up. “Fine. But only for my grade.”</p><p>Yerim smiled. “Yup. Only your grade.”</p><p>“Yerim, I’m serious.”</p><p>“Ok ok. I just want to know why you agreed to hurt Heejin.”</p><p>Hyejoo sat there for a minute. That wasn’t her intention. She just wanted to let her friend down easily. In fact, she felt super bad for even giving Heejin hope. After all, she was the one who inspired Heejin to write the confession letter and give it to Hyunjin on valentine’s day.</p><p>In a sense, Hyejoo was to blame for this situation. The least she could do was get Heejin out of it as gently as possible. Well, ok. Maybe pretending to date your friend’s crush thing was questionable but Hyejoo had a good heart. She didn’t want Heejin to hurt.</p><p>That was why she told her to confess. Heejin always spent the whole chemistry class swooning over Hyunjin. She’d point out little things. ‘Oh Hyunjin looks so pretty!’ ‘Hyunjin is so talented, right?’ ‘Isn’t Hyunjin just perfect?’</p><p>Then, at some point, the adoration became pain. The ‘Hyunjin’s laugh is dreamy.’ became ‘I wish she’d see me how I did. Or maybe she could just break my heart instead of letting me do that.’ It hurt seeing Heejin that way.</p><p>So, if Hyunjin really didn’t feel the same, then maybe Hyejoo could be the one to give Heejin the news of heartbreak. A fake relationship is a much better way of getting your heartbroken then just hearing that Hyunjin has no one in mind and still won’t love you. Well, at least that’s how Hyejoo saw it.</p><p>To others, it was traitorous.</p><p>“Bro, the bell rang. Let’s go.”</p><p>Hyejoo looked up, meeting Yerim’s eyes. She was the first person who ever liked her. She was the first person who’s heart was broken by Hyejoo. While it was history now, Hyejoo couldn’t help but remember the months of awkward interactions. The desperate pleas Yerim gave Hyejoo. The ‘Just go against her wishes!’ slowly turning into ‘Can we at least just be friends again?’.</p><p>It was torturous. She felt like an ass day after day. But, deep down, she knew that it was for the best. Yerim needed her heart to be broken by something soft instead of hard. If Hyejoo had just told her she wasn’t interested, she could only imagine how much more damage she would have caused.</p><p>“Hey, Yerim.”</p><p>Her friend looked at her, big smile on her face.</p><p>“I’m sorry for everything. Really, I hope you find someone.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Hyejoo waved her off. “Just something I wanted to get off my chest.”</p><p>“Well, ok,” Yerim giggled.</p><p>“Ok, let’s go before I’m late to history again.”</p><p>Yerim giggled even more. “Can’t believe Mr. Hernandez still hasn’t given you detention.”</p><p>++</p><p>Hyunjin flicked another eraser at Yeojin. They were currently in an intense match of cap eraser football while their teacher talked about the A minor scale.</p><p>Sure, music theory was a fun class but, at the same time, the class was so boring. Mrs. Jo, the teacher, would go over and over the same things for a week. Hyunjin always understood the lesson on the second day so the rest of the week was just fun games with Yeojin.</p><p>Their favorite game was Heejin pong where they would see how many paper balls they could hit off Heejin’s sleeping body and catch again. They were down to play it today but with the whole confession, the duo agreed it’d be a little awkward.</p><p>“Ok so you’re like in a fanfic right now,” Yeojin said, lining up the eraser between Hyunjin’s hands.</p><p>“Of course not! This is strictly business. I will not fall in love with her or anything like that.”</p><p>Yeojin smirked. That little devil smirk she did when she had an idea that involved something Hyunjin usually wouldn’t agree with.</p><p>“I bet you $20 dollars you’ll kiss her by the end of the day.”</p><p>Hyunjin laughed. “You have a lot of confidence in your fanfic theory, Im. I’m still calling bullshit.”</p><p>“Then place a bet.”</p><p>Never one to back down from a competition, Hyunjin obliged. “Fine. I bet $20 dollars that me and Hyejoo won’t be anything but friends by the end of the day.”</p><p>“You’re on, Kim.”</p><p>“On the contrary, Im.”</p><p>It was at that moment that the teacher decided to single them out. “Hyunjin, Yeojin, you’re awfully chatty. Care to share what you were talking about?”</p><p>“No ma’am.”</p><p>“Then let’s pay attention.”</p><p>The teacher turned her attention back to the board, writing out another staff for her boring scales lesson.</p><p>Since the teacher was onto their shenanigans, Yeojin and Hyunjin decided to stop talking. They were now just looking at random objects in the room while flicking the eraser back and forth.</p><p>While Hyunjin took in her surroundings, she became aware that Heejin wasn’t in her seat. She was missing from class. As good as that was for Heejin’s ‘pretend Hyunjin doesn’t exist agenda’, it was pretty sucky for Hyunjin who just wanted to talk with her. Sure she had a chance at lunch but her and Hyejoo were busy discussing business. The same business that pertained to a certain Jeon Heejin.</p><p>As Hyunjin saw the plan, it was a good way to let Heejin down easily. Instead of being truthful and mean (like she usually was when dismissing confessions), she was going to be gentle and follow Hyejoo’s strategy. It was like she was dropping Heejin into feathers rather than concrete. It’ll still hurt but there will be a cushion.</p><p>Like Hyejoo pulled off with Chaewon, Hyunjin would do the same thing to Heejin. Like Hyejoo’s nerdy paradox stated, there was no way for the general public to disprove or prove their fake relationship. As long as they kept quiet about it and only used it as a last resort, then they could get away with it.</p><p>Boom, schrödinger’s fucking cat.</p><p>“Ok, Hyun. I’m kinda worried about Heejin,” Yeojin whispered. It seemed the younger had noticed the missing third friend as well.</p><p>“Yeah. I don’t think she understands how she’s hurting you.”</p><p>Yeojin shook her head. “No. I mean, I’m worried what will happen when you tell her.”</p><p>Hyunjin sighed. She was really stuck between a rock and a hard place. An unfortunate situation with a bad outcome at every corner. Hyunjin could only wish Heejin would be ok if she was rejected.</p><p>“Yeah. I hope she’ll still be my friend...”</p><p>“I’ll understand if she isn’t, though.” Hyunjin looked at Yeojin who just shrugged.</p><p>“You’re plan seems kinda cruel. Sorry,” Yeojin said. “I mean, two of her friends are betraying her kinda. I think it’d be better if you just were honest.”</p><p>Hyunjin pursed her lips. She was certain the plan would be the better option. Maybe, just maybe, Yeojin was right. Maybe being truthful would be better.</p><p>“Just do what’s best, Hyun.”</p><p>Yeojin was so sincere when she mumbled out the last sentence. She really wanted what was best for her two best friends. Maybe she couldn’t think of a world where Hyunjin and Heejin weren’t by her side, bickering but being sweet at the same time.</p><p>“Oh, and try not to fall in love with Hyejoo.” Yeojin winked.</p><p>Hyunjin laughed at the joke. You could always depend on Im Yeojin to lighten up the mood.</p><p>Just like how you could depend on Kim Hyunjin making the right decision.</p><p>++</p><p>“It’s the big moment, Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know Hyejoo.”</p><p>The pair were outside of their shared chemistry classroom. Both girls were nervous but Hyunjin was way more nervous. She was the one who had to deliver the news after all.</p><p>“Remember, don’t bring up a name if you can. We need to keep that uncertainty for this to be done smoothly.”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded. “Ok. I got this.”</p><p>Hyejoo placed her hands on Hyunjin’s shoulders. It was finally game time. “We got this, bro.”</p><p>“Ew, don’t call me bro. We have to be believable girlfriends after all.”</p><p>“Oh so we have to kiss?” Hyejoo asked with fake naivety. She bursted out laughing when Hyunjin blushed.</p><p>“Ok ok. Let’s do this!”</p><p>Hand in hand, the fake girlfriends walked into class.</p><p>The first thing they noticed was that Jeon Heejin was actually present. Of course she was with Park Chaewon instead of her normal seat by Hyunjin. It seemed every class she had with Hyunjin she’d either skip or be with someone else. She was very dedicated to being away from her.</p><p>When Hyejoo sat down in Heejin’s usual seat, she noticed the way Heejin’s eyes met hers. She mouthed a ‘what are you doing?’ before Chaewon snapped at her to pay attention. Heejin still wouldn’t budge, though. So, Chaewon followed her eyes.</p><p>Chaewon didn’t know what’d she find but Son Hyejoo wasn’t what she thought she’d see. Well, judging by her shocked face at least.</p><p>The blonde immediately shot up, walking over to Hyejoo and Hyunjin’s connected desks.</p><p>“Son Hyejoo! Kim Hyunjin! Funny seeing you two together again.” She smiled, leaning onto Hyejoo’s desk. “I swear I’ve seen you two together today more than I have the entire year.”</p><p>Hyejoo laughed nervously. “Ah. Well, we’re just like that I guess.”</p><p>Chaewon perked up. “Like what?”</p><p>“Um-“</p><p>Heejin saved Hyejoo’s ass, walking up to Hyunjin and Hyejoo’s desks. She stood behind Chaewon, gaging the reactions of the girls. </p><p>“Hey, Heejin,” Hyunjin spoke up. She was standing up now that Heejin had arrived. It seemed operation schrödinger’s cat was a go.</p><p>“Oh, hi, Hyun,” Heejin mumbled shyly.</p><p>“Can we talk?”</p><p>“Is it about my letter?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Heejin laughed nervously. The girl was shaking with the amount of nervous energy she had.</p><p>“Listen, you’re my best friend and that will never change but-“</p><p>“Is it Yeojin?”</p><p>Hyunjin shook her head. “No. Listen-“</p><p>“Then who else has your heart? Or do you just not love me?”</p><p>“No it’s not that-“</p><p>Heejin’s eyes were threatening to pour hot tears down her face. She was heartbroken. As expected. Still, it hurt everyone in the little group to see her break down. The girls were lucky that the other students were too busy to notice the commotion. Even the teacher had the decency to pretend he heard nothing.</p><p>“Who is it?”</p><p>Hyunjin took a big gulp of air, glancing at Hyejoo who just nodded. God, was this a mess. A predicted mess. But a mess nonetheless.</p><p>“I confessed to my crush today. I thought it’d be the perfect time.”</p><p>“Who is it, Hyunjin!” Heejin shouted. Now all the students attention, even the teacher’s, was on the girls.</p><p>“I like Hyejoo.”</p><p>And there it was. The cat was finally out of the bag (pun intended). The worst part was everyone heard it. Everyone knew Kim Hyunjin and Son Hyejoo had a thing for each other.</p><p>“Are you dating?” Heejin asked. Salty tears were streaming down her soft cheeks but her voice was still steady. She wasn’t sobbing. This wasn’t a broken cry. It was the cry of someone who didn’t know why the world was so cruel to them.</p><p>“Yes. We started dating at lunch.”</p><p>“Ok.”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded, swallowing down her guilt. “Ok.”</p><p>Chaewon grabbed Heejin’s hand, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. She lead the crying girl back to her seat as the bell rang. It was the start of class. Hurray.</p><p>Despite the bell, Hyunjin stood there. She felt awful. She felt like Yeojin was right. Or maybe she should of just accepted Heejin’s love and been in a loveless relationship. It would of hurt less in the short term.</p><p>With swimming thoughts of guilt and regret, Hyunjin stormed out of the classroom. She was holding back her own tears. She needed to be in the nearest bathroom to let them out. She couldn’t let them out in front of the students who saw her as strong and beautiful. She had an image to uphold.</p><p>Of course Hyejoo followed after her. Maybe she was the last face she wanted to see. Maybe she was the first face she wanted to see. It didn’t matter. Hyejoo just needed to comfort Hyunjin like Chaewon did for Heejin. They needed to look out for each other.</p><p>Besides, Hyejoo couldn’t help but feel like this was somehow her fault.</p><p>++</p><p>“Go away.”</p><p>“I want to help you.”</p><p>“You can help me but fucking disappearing.”</p><p>Hyejoo frowned outside of the closer door. See, Hyunjin couldn’t exactly make it to the bathroom. Her teardrops were letting themselves free from their tear duct prison while she ran so Hyunjin opted to hide in a storage closet. The same storage closet that was filled with the entire science wings assignments for the year.</p><p>If Hyunjin wasn’t crying, Hyejoo would totally ask her for all chemistry and physics assignments. So she could be a step ahead.</p><p>“Just open the fucking door. I want to help you.”</p><p>Hyunjin scoffed from the other side. “Help me? Haven’t you done that enough today? Your shitty help made my best friend cry!” Hyunjin let a sob out. “Now we might not be friends anymore! Nice going, fuck up!”</p><p>“Hyunjin,” Hyejoo growled. She wasn’t up to be insulted by some popular girl just because she tried to help.</p><p>“Go fuck yourself, Son Hyejoo.”</p><p>“Unlock the fucking door!” Hyejoo shouted.</p><p>Hyunjin finally complied. Not because she felt threatened. Oh no. The exact opposite actually.</p><p>“Fuck you!”</p><p>Hyunjin swung at Hyejoo who dodged the first easily. Sure she wasn’t athletic but she had a few street fights under her belt. She was a troubled youth after all. She’s been through plenty of suspensions and detentions. All of them for fighting.</p><p>Hyunjin kept swinging and Hyejoo kept dodging. Her blind rage had her at a severe disadvantage. She was only focused on hurting Hyejoo. Not winning the fight.</p><p>The girl tired out after about a minute. Hyejoo could of taken advantage of that and punched her in her stupidly attractive face but she decided against it. She was the better person.</p><p>“You done?”</p><p>“Fuck... you...”</p><p>Hyejoo laughed bitterly. “You know what? You’re overreacting.”</p><p>“What do you mean!”</p><p>Hyejoo pulled a tired Hyunjin into the closet and locked the door. She practically trapped herself in a cage with a ravenous lion. She didn’t care, though. She only cared about the teachers not seeing them.</p><p>“You know, Yerim confessed to me once.”</p><p>“I know,” Hyunjin replied angrily.</p><p>“Let me finish.” Hyunjin nodded but still glared at Hyejoo. “I told her that we couldn’t date because my mother wouldn’t allow it until I was 16. It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the full truth. I just wanted to let her down easily. Anyway, I said we could remain friends. She agreed.”</p><p>“Months passed and our relationship wasn’t a friendship. It was awkward. We’d barely talk to each other. She’d go to her friend Yeojin instead of me and I’d talk with Heejin.”</p><p>Hyejoo shook her head at the memories. Freshman year was a nightmare. “It started off with her asking me to just break my promise with my mom and date her. It ended with the most heart wrenching thing she’d ever say.”</p><p>A bitter laugh escaped her lips. “She said, ‘Can we just be friends again?’ It was so fucking awkward that we weren’t even friends. We were practically just strangers who said hi every time we were around each other.”</p><p>“What’s your point?” Hyunjin asked.</p><p>“My point is that things are going to awkward at first. But you can break that weird feeling with just being yourselves. She loved you for you. She’d talk my ear off about you every day. You were perfect to her. So just be yourself and she’ll eventually just be your friend again.”</p><p>“But how?”</p><p>“She thinks your off the market. So, she’ll have to respect the relationship.” Hyejoo smiled. “She’s not a home wrecker. She’s just a dork.”</p><p>Hyunjin laughed. A genuine laugh at that. It made Hyejoo feel comfortable.</p><p>“Yeah, she’s just a dork.”</p><p>“Alright. Let’s get back to class.”</p><p>Hyejoo went to go open but was interfered by Hyunjin. The older girl’s hand was on top of hers and for the first time in her life, Hyejoo felt her heart jump. Maybe it was just the weird feel of skin ship between an acquaintance or maybe it was because she was just open with someone about her feelings. Yeah, it was one of those two. It couldn’t have been...</p><p>“Can we- can I, uh..”</p><p>Hyejoo turned around, her eyes meeting a flushed and shy looking Hyunjin. Her heartbeat began going crazy. The organ started thumping against her chest so harshly that she’d assume Hyunjin could hear it.</p><p>Besides a loud heartbeat and flushed cheeks, Hyejoo also took note of how close she was to the other girl. The closet was a for one person at a time. It wasn’t meant for two. Still, there was Hyejoo and Hyunjin. So close that if one were to lean in, they would be pressed to the other.</p><p>“Hi.”</p><p>Hyejoo giggled. “Hey.”</p><p>“You’re- you’re a good person.”</p><p>“I don’t know about all that.”</p><p>“No. You really care about everyone. I’m sorry for taking my anger out on you. I guess I just thought you were only looking out for yourself.” Hyunjin looked away. “You were probably blaming yourself too.”</p><p>Hyejoo rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah... You don’t know that half of it.”</p><p>Hyunjin looked back at Hyejoo, her eyes shining in the dim light of the closet. “Well maybe you should tell me.”</p><p>Hyejoo instinctively leaned closer. Her lips were just a centimeter away from meeting Hyunjin’s. For some reason, she didn’t mind that.</p><p>“Yeah? Should I tell you?”</p><p>Hyunjin bit her lip. She didn’t really know how she felt when Heejin confessed at first. She thought maybe she liked her as she never liked anyone before. She didn’t know how it felt so how was she supposed to know?</p><p>Well, now she knew. She finally felt the emotion known as love. Who knew she’d experience it first in a poorly lit closet with someone who she was willing to murder seconds ago?</p><p>“Will you be my valentine?”</p><p>Hyejoo eyes widened. So she didn’t like Yerim and Chaewon. At first she thought maybe it was because she was not meant to be loved or to love. Now, however, she knows that’s false. Now she knows that she was meant to love Kim Hyunjin.</p><p>“I- of course! Um, yes! Yes, I’ll be your valentine!”</p><p>Hyunjin smiled. But it wasn’t just any smile. No, this smile was full of love and adoration. One that Hyunjin never thought would find it’s way onto her lips. Yet here she was. In a closet with someone who crawled into her heart within a day. Maybe it was just a rushed relationship but Hyunjin liked to believe they were soulmates who could feel love once they met.</p><p>“So... can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Hyejoo leaned in ever closer, placing her lips onto the other girl’s. Hyejoo had never kissed anyone else before but she knew that Hyunjin’s kisses were the only good ones. No one else’s could compare.</p><p>They eventually moved apart after what seemed like an hour but was probably a minute or two. They had about 20 minutes left of class time and decided to head back to their class.</p><p>When they got back, they wouldn’t be faking it anymore. There would be no more paradoxes or falsehoods. No more schrödinger’s cats or lies. This time it was 100% certain that Hyunjin and Hyejoo were dating. It could only be proven. Thus, they were just girlfriends. No longer girlfriends and not girlfriends.</p><p>And it felt pretty good. So good that Hyejoo decided valentine’s day wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope u enjoyed this hot mess! i wish i could write more but i do be running low on motivation for just about everything</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>